What If I Say (I Know, You Know)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Reggie and Veronica share a moment in La Bonne Nuit. Veggie. Oneshot.


**This is the first fic I've written that features Veronica as one of the main characters, because generally I find her really frustrating. Sorry to people who love her! But I adored her dynamic with Reggie, I thought they had a whole lot more going for them than her and Archie. So here we go. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from the song ****_What If_ by Mackenzie Ziegler and Johnny Orlando. **

Reggie Mantle pursed his lips together as he watched Veronica Lodge in the middle of her dance floor at _La Bonne Nuit_, before lifting the crystal tumbler to his mouth and taking a sip.

Veronica was _very_ careful about underage drinking in her speak easy, but she still kept a few bottles of good stuff that she let her friends tap into after the night had broken into the morning and everyone had gone home.

Reggie was often the last one left.

He reached over to the radio, turning it up just a couple of notches.

The music was completely different to what usually played within these walls, completely different from what Josie McCoy would sing when she was on stage.

But Veronica looked as though she was enjoying it.

She was in a silvery-bronze dress today, spilling over with diamantes and sequins, falling over her shoulders and clinging to her breasts and showing off her taunt stomach and hanging delicately around her thighs.

She had feathers and diamonds in her hair and her lips were painted a bright red and there were silver earrings that contrasted sharply with her dark, glossy hair.

There had been this tension between them, that had been building and building, and Reggie had been trying to push down the feelings that had been steadily growing in the pit of his stomach and beginning to cloud his heart.

Archie Andrews was back in town, but it was clear that whatever had been between him and Veronica was finished.

The emotions were clearly there, and Reggie would have to be blind to miss some of the lingering looks that they cast in one anothers direction, but their relationship was over.

But Reggie still felt like shit, because he and Archie got on really well, and they had a lot of history, and Veronica and Archie were a tight couple and even now they were still friends, and here was Reggie, his feelings become more and more intense toward the dark haired Vixen.

Veronica sashayed her hips from side to side, her dancing out of time with the quicker tempo of the music, but she didn't seem to care.

She wasn't wearing the ridiculously high heels that she was usually in.

Reggie loved it.

Her heels and pearls were some of the staples of Veronica's armor, and the fact that she was now without both in front of Reggie, made him feel as though she was letting him see underneath the unbreakable front that she put on for everyone else.

His eyes traced her as she turned around slowly, her hands in her hair, trailing down her neck before her chin tipped forward and her eyelashes parted and her eyes connected with Reggie's.

She stared at him, as her body continued to sway from side to side, and it felt as though molten liquid was spreading through Reggie's limbs, swirling in his stomach and then pouring through his arms and legs, making him feel hot and itchy under the collar of his pressed blue shirt.

Reggie tugged at the collar of his shirt, loosening the bow tie around his neck, and then Veronica's hand lifted and she crooked a finger at him.

He was on his feet and walking over to her within seconds.

"Dance with me, Reginald," Veronica murmured and Reggie leaned in, one hand pressing itself against the curve of her lower back, standing up close to her, their bodies aligned.

He lost track of how long they moved together.

All he knew was that Veronica smelt incredible and she felt even better and when she leaned her head against his chest, resting it there as they swayed, he was pretty sure that this was better than any other moment of his life.

Veronica stopped moving first, and she tipped her head back to look up at him from underneath thick eyelashes.

Her eyes dipped down to his lips.

Reggie felt his whole body jolt as he saw a similar fire in her eyes as the fire that was burning inside of him.

He took in a deep breath, his throat clicking and the Adams apple bobbing as he did so, trying to put into words everything that he had been thinking, and he finally let out a breath through his nose as he parted his lips.

"Ronnie, I—"

"I know, Reginald," Veronica dipped her head in a nod, before looking back up at me. "We both know."

Reggie swallowed again and then it felt as though his breath got caught in his throat, waiting for whatever was coming next, _hoping_ for what was coming next.

Veronica reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to Reggie's.

He paused for a moment, feeling as though his brain was short circuiting, but then he returned the pressure, and the hand on Veronica's back pressing firmly against her so that there was no space to breathe between them.

Veronica's tongue pressed against Reggie's lips and he parted them for her and welcome her inside.

She tasted better than he could have imagined.

One of Reggie's hand cupped the back of her head, careful not to press too firmly and crush the updo her hair was twisted into.

Her manicured nails slid through his thick hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, and Reggie's hand smoothed up her side, over her hip, giving it a squeeze before he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted that for a while," Reggie breathed out shakily.

Veronica's lips tipped up in a smile and she giggled.

"I know," she repeated her words from earlier. "I know."

**Let me know what you think, your comments make my day xx**

**Twitter: CalamitySerene  
****Tumblr: SereneCalamity**


End file.
